Second Chances
by BelleSlayer
Summary: Out of one in a million received a second chance at the life they were taken from, she was just lucky enough to be one of them…


**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Buffy or Harry Potter, just borrowing for the moment. So you can't sue me. Take that!

**A/N:** I have no idea how this came up into my mind, nor do I want to know. My mind scares me. Anyways, hope you enjoy!!

**Timeline:** I absolutely hate screwing with the timeline, but…it must be done.

**BtVS – During season 5, all the ages are the same. For Harry Potter imagine Harry was born on 1987, thus making him 13 years old in the year 2000. So he is currently at the end of his 2nd year at Hogwarts.**

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-" she pleaded with him, tears streaming down her face._

_"This is my last warning-"_

_"Not Harry! Please … have mercy … Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything…" and without warning he struck._

_The last thing Lily Evans heard, as her body fell lifelessly to the floor, was a soothing voice whispering "Everything will be alright, child", before the world went black._

************

Willow bolted up from bed, gasping for air.

_Goddess, what was happening to her?_

The dreams had started a couple of weeks ago. She hadn't told anyone about them, hoping to find out by herself what they meant and why she was dreaming about them, but so far she had nothing.

"They're your memories."

Willow jumped from her bed, hand raised toward the direction the voice had come from.

"Relax, Witch. It's me, Whistler."

She lowered her hand as the badly dressed demon messenger stepped out of the shadows and came to stand at the foot of her bed.

"Whistler? Aren't you the demon messenger, Buffy keeps threatening to decapitate?" she asked questioningly, brow furrowing in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"Jeez, feeling the love there. Anyways, I'm here for you." Whistler said hesitantly, shifting from foot to foot uneasily.

"Me?! Why?! Did I do something wrong?!" Willow asked panicking, "I promise I will never do it again, whatever it was that I did!"

"Breathe, Witch. And no, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm here to explain to you the dreams you keep having."

"Oh, you are?! I keep trying to figure them out, but it's like something keeps me from figuring them out. They feel like memories but that can't be true 'cause I've never had a kid or a husband. And I certainly have not died as far as I'm concerned."

"Thing is - you have. Or more exactly your past self has." Whistler began to say, only raising a hand when Willow tried to interrupt him, "Let me give you the cliff notes version, explaining everything and I'll answer your questions later."

"The dreams you keep having are actually your memories from your life in another world, the Wizarding World, where you were known as Lily Potter née Evans. You and your husband, James Potter, sacrificed yourselves to save your son, Harry from a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort who came into power. When you died for Harry, you enabled him to survive from being killed and in the process defeated Voldemort." Whistler said calmly, "The Powers that Be couldn't let you die after doing this heroic act, which not only saved the kid's life but the whole world's as well, so they decided to send you to another world where you would be reborn as another person. They decided that when the time was right you would remember all of your past and be allowed an opportunity to return there, if you chose too. Why do you think you can do all of the magic that you can do? It takes a pretty powerful witch to do it and not everybody has the talent for it."

"How do I know, that you're telling me the truth?" Willow asked quietly "And besides, why now? I mean after all the time that has passed, why do the Powers want me to remember my past and go back to the Wizarding World?"

"Your kid is going to have a tough path in front of him. He's going to need all the friends and help he can receive. The Powers decided to give him a break after all he has been through and they decided to give him one of the things he wants the most – _You. His mother."_ Whistler replied "As for, if I'm telling you the truth all I can say is that, the Slayer isn't the only one with a special path set in front of her. The question here is – Do you want to remember everything and be a part of your kid's world? Or do you want to forget that all of this ever happened?" Whistler asked kindly.

Willow thought it over for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"Do you really need to ask?" Willow said determinately, before asking meekly, "Will it hurt getting my memories back?"

Whistler chuckled, before putting a hand on her forehead and finally letting all of Lily Potter memories out.

"Rest for a while. Both of your memories from now and those of your past need to come to an agreement and settle toget-"

"No. I want to see my son, now." She demanded stubbornly, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"You sure, Witch?"

"Shut up and take me to my son, before I show you a few things I learned from James."

"Why is it, that I always get stuck with the violent ones?" Whistler asked, no one in particular, before disappearing them out of sight.

************

Everyone that was gathered at the Great Hall, was waiting with anticipation and so focused on what Dumbledore had to say that they didn't notice the slender redhead slip through the front doors, until it was too late.

"I'm happy to announce that the house to win this year's House Cup i-" Albus Dumbledore started to say only stopping abruptly when he noticed one of the people he thought long dead, standing at the end of the Hall, "…Lily…"

And one by one the people gathered in the hall turned to see what had left the Headmaster so shocked and pale and in turn those who knew the person, shocked themselves.

_"…Dear Merlin…it's Lily Potter…."_

_"Lily Potter is alive…"_

Willow stumbled forward, hand pressed to her mouth in an attempt to stop the sobs that were threatening to overtake her, searching for the reason of her coming.

And as her gaze met that like her own, she let a gasp and rushed forward.

Harry Potter barely had time to prepare himself before Willow swung him up and started to cry like there was no tomorrow. "I'm so sorry, honey. I pro-mise…I promise to never leave you alone again."

And as Harry gazed at those startlingly green almond-shaped eyes so much like his own, he knew he had finally found part of himself, "Mom?" before hugging her fiercely and letting the tears out.

"I got you, baby…I got you."

************

Whistler smiled at the scene before whispering quietly "Good luck", and disappearing to pay a visit at the Harris residence, where a certain Alexander Harris life was about to change.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

**So, do you guys like or don't like? Review?**


End file.
